


Источник

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Джейсон рос в очень неблагоприятной среде: с излишне опекающей его матерью, алкоголиком и тираном отцом, а также с жестокими сверстниками в лагере. Очевидно, жизнь Вурхиза была полна трудностей и испытаний, но что именно побудило его стать беспощадным и безжалостным убийцей, каким он является сейчас? Это история его истинного происхождения.





	Источник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mainspring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524459) by VodkaWarrior. 

Меня зовут Джейсон. Мне всего десять, но до моего дня рождения осталось чуть больше трёх недель, и я очень взволнован. Мама сказала, что в этом году я наконец-то смогу посетить летний лагерь и завести новых друзей, и это меня тоже волнует, ведь я никогда раньше не играл с другими детьми. Когда мы с мамой ездили в город, люди с ухмылками косились на меня, и тогда я понял, что мама имела в виду, когда говорила, что я другой.

Но отличаться от большинства — это же хорошо… верно?

Всё «нормальное» кажется мне скучным, но если это то, чего хочет мама, кто я такой, чтобы перечить её желаниям? Она старше и опытнее меня. Хотя если нормальность — это то, к чему стремится моя маленькая разваливающаяся семья¸ зачем успокаивать меня, говоря, что быть особенным — это не плохо? Так мама хочет, чтобы мы были нормальными или другими? Жизнь такая сложная и запутанная.

Утомившись в попытках штудирования параграфов учебника по науке, которое мама назначила мне в качестве домашнего задания, я сел на кровати и потянулся, подняв свои бледные и немного полноватые руки вверх. Размявшись, я молча закрыл учебник и почувствовал, что глаза буквально слипаются от усталости. Как обычно, мой блуждающий разум помешал мне запомнить учебный материал, и я должен поработать над этой проблемой, чтобы в будущем хорошо сдать тесты, которые для меня проводила мама, чтобы проверить, справляюсь ли я с домашним обучением. Интересно, тесты в обычных школах устроены так же?

Я соскользнул с постели и встал на ноги, испытав неприятное ощущение покалывания в затёкших от долгого сидения конечностях. Деревянные половицы заскрипели, когда я подошёл к дубовому столу и опёрся о него руками, наклонившись ближе к зеркалу, висевшему на стене.

Я поднял правую руку и слегка оттянул веко правого глаза, наблюдая, как растянулась кожа, разгладив «мешки» под глазами, которые придавали моему виду ещё больше усталости. Я подавил зевок и вновь посмотрел на своё отражение. Похоже, вся правая сторона моего лица парализована или вроде того. Правый глаз, половина губы и часть черепа находились ниже левых, и это резко отличалось от мягких черт лица мамы, когда она улыбалась мне, или грубых отцовских черт, из-за которых он выглядел вечно сердитым.

Он часто злился, особенно когда пил грязную вонючую жидкость, которая делала его поведение нелепым. Я вздрогнул, вспомнив, как он однажды разбил бутылку за моей спиной, когда я встал между ним и мамой во время их очередного скандала. После этого я навсегда запомнил, что грязная вонючая жидкость очень плохая.

Отец был плохим. Мама была хорошей.

Отец ненавидел меня. Мама меня любила.

Это были очевидные факты.

— Отвали от меня, сумасшедшая сука!

Раздался грохот, отчётливо слышный сквозь тонкие деревянные стены нашего одноэтажного дома. Я почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по моему позвоночнику, когда спустя несколько секунд после удара послышался крик мамы.

— Прошу тебя, не ругайся! Джейсон мог услышать!

Я приблизился к двери, готовый в любую секунду покинуть комнату, пробежал по коридору и осторожно выглянул из-за угла, чтобы узнать, что происходит в гостиной, но большая часть комнаты была вне моего поля зрения.

Элай Вурхиз был чудовищем во плоти. Его фигура грозно возвышалась над моей мамой, свернувшейся калачиком на ковре с уродливым красным узором. Отец грубо схватил запястье мамы и рывком поставил её на ноги. Я видел, как покраснела кожа на её руке, когда мама стояла, беспомощная и слабая, сжимаясь под яростным взглядом отца.

Он указал своим толстым, похожим на сардельку пальцем на её лицо и прорычал:

— Не смей указывать мне, что и как говорить в моём собственном грёбаном доме. Не смей указывать мне, что говорить при твоём уродце. Он даже не человек. Он — монстр. Он мне не сын.

Его слова больно ранили. Хотел бы я всем сердцем ненавидеть своего отца, но какая-то частичка моей души наивно продолжала любить его и прислушиваться к его словам. Почему? Потому что он всё же мой отец. Я читал об этом в учебнике в главе про тонкости биологии и химических реакций. Мои чувства были ничем иным как сигналами и веществами, которые вырабатывал мой мозг. Без этого я не смог бы нормально жить. Я не до конца разобрался в этой теме, но мне всё равно было больно слушать отца, видеть, как он поднимал руку на маму. Но ещё больнее было видеть многочисленные чёрные синяки на маминой коже.

Мама нахмурилась, до последнего пытаясь сохранить самообладание и решимость, а также остатки достоинства.

— Он не монстр, а твой сын! Он прекрасный и удивительный мальчик! Как ты можешь так отзываться о нём?

Отец буквально взревел, резко наклонившись к лицу мамы. Она пыталась сохранять спокойствие, но не могла не вздрогнуть в этот момент.

— Откуда мне знать, что он мой сын? — отец вновь толкнул её на пол, смерив ненавистным взглядом. — Не так уж и трудно поверить в то, что ты перед любым желающим задираешь юбку в лагере, пока… — он показал пальцами кавычки, — «готовишь еду» для отдыхающих.

Последние слова он произнёс с особым сарказмом.

Затем он подошёл к столу, взял бутылку виски и поднёс губам, а после швырнул её в сторону головы мамы. Осколки стекла попали ей в лицо, и оно исказилось от ужаса.

— Я прав, не так ли? — спросил он, довольно наблюдая за её дрожью. — Ты обычная шлюха, которая каждое лето ложится под малолетних вожатых. Ты отлично проводишь с ними время, пока твой верный и трудолюбивый муж вынужден пахать сутками, чтобы обеспечить тебя и твоего выблядка, — на секунду он замолк, а затем махнул рукой в воздухе, — с меня хватит! Думаешь, я и дальше как идиот буду заботиться об отродье, которое даже не является моим? Ты совсем ебанулась, если считаешь, что я потрачу на это хотя бы минуту своего времени!

Я застыл, оперевшись о стену и пребывая в шоке. Если отец уйдёт, кто будет нас обеспечивать? Мама не сможет заниматься моим образованием, ведь ей придётся круглосуточно работать, чтобы самостоятельно меня вырастить. Она никогда не сможет заработать столько денег, сколько зарабатывал отец. Он не уйдёт! Иначе он практически подпишет нам смертный приговор!

Отец что-то проворчал и шатающейся походкой прошёл в комнату, которую он когда-то делил с мамой. Я услышал шуршание и воспользовался возможностью, чтобы подойти к маме и помочь ей сесть. Она повернулась ко мне со слезами на глазах, а в её взгляде читалось отчаяние. Она не знала, что делать. Конечно, мы проживём на деньги, которые ей платят за работу поваром в лагере, но их хватит в лучшем случае на два месяца. Если бы у нас были сбережения, то мы ещё достаточно долго не голодали бы. Но у нас не было денег даже на новую одежду, обувь или любой другой предмет необходимости. Это был настоящий ад.

С другой стороны, ещё больший ад нас ждал бы, если бы мой пьяный отец и дальше оставался главой семьи. Лучше уж ещё несколько лет ходить в одном и том же, чем видеть мамины слёзы. Я бросил грустный взгляд на входную дверь, около которой одиноко стояли мои выцветшие кроссовки.

Моё внимание привлёк шум из родительской спальни. Отец, споткнувшись о порог, вышел оттуда с собранными сумками и уже был готов уйти, как я, сам того не осознавая, панически закричал:

— Пожалуйста, отец, не уходи! Ты нужен мне и маме! Ты не можешь уйти! — я подбежал к нему и схватился за рукав его рубашки. — Пожалуйста, не уходи!

Отец ударил меня по лицу так сильно, что я тяжело рухнул на пол. Моя челюсть взорвалась острой болью, а в глазах потемнело. Я свернулся калачиком, держась за лицо и сгорая от стыда. Отец снова ударил меня так, будто я был тем, кто забрал у него всё. Я истошно закричал от боли. Всё моё тело горело, а слёзы рекой текли по моим щекам.

Мама тоже закричала, но отец не обращал на неё внимания, смотря только на меня.

— Ты никогда больше не прикоснёшься ко мне, мелкий урод!

Его ярость заставляла меня дрожать от ужаса. Он плюнул на меня и направился к двери, напоследок обратившись к маме:

— Ты ничтожная шлюха. Пусть этот ублюдок растёт и знает, что его мать — шлюха, а я больше не намерен это терпеть. Ты всего лишь обуза для меня. Сделай одолжение миру и просто сдохни, Памела Вурхиз, и забери своего выблядка с собой, — и он захлопнул дверь, навсегда исчезнув из моей жизни.

Мама едва держалась на дрожавших ногах, а затем, упав передо мной на колени, крепко обняла, прижав к своей груди и задыхаясь от слёз.

Я мало что чувствовал из-за травмы и шока и просто смотрел в пустоту. Отец исчез. Мама морально сломана. Я разбит.

Мы десять, даже почти одиннадцать лет находились в четырёх стенах, ставших для нас настоящей тюрьмой, и я не мог не думать о том, что всем было бы лучше, если бы я никогда не рождался.


End file.
